It started in the park, and ended in his bed
by AmTheLion
Summary: A Hiro LEMON for hiroslove. Enjoy


**AmTheLion:** So this is a one shot for my friend hiroslove. Hope you enjoy it, a lemon as requested :)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this one shot.

**Signs used:**  
name- text (name person talking)  
/text/ (person with POV thinking)

**Warning!!**  
**A lemon is a story with descriptions' of sexual activities, if you don't like this, then don't read on**

* * *

**It started in the park, and ended in his bed  
(Hiro lemon)  
**

The sun is burning in your neck. The heat makes you sweat. All in all it's a hot summer day. The whole summer has been like this, dying hot. But you don't complain, it's better to have it hot and sunny than cold and rain full. You sight heavily and dump down on a bench in the shadows. You close your eyes and lean your head back, enjoying the shade.

??- Hot isn't it?

Surprised you open your eyes and look to where the voice is coming from. Besides you on the bench is the most handsome guy you ever seen in your life. He has light blue hair in a ponytail, muscular body and stunning deep brown eyes. He smiles at you, and you notice you're staring at him with your mouth open like some other retard. You quickly close your mouth and clear your throat while blushing lightly.

You- Yes it is.  
Guy- That name is Hiro. What's yours if I may ask?

Your blush deepens a little but you answer his question.

Hiro- That's a beautiful name. It suits you.

He smiles and you can't help but smile too.

Hiro- Would you like some ice cream? I know a great ice bar not too far away.  
You- I'd love to. Maybe I can finally cool down a bit.

You get up and as you start walking he gently takes you hand, leading you there. He treats you a huge ice cream and you sit there talking for hours. But in the end you have to get home to eat dinner.

Hiro- Why can't I threat you to dinner later tonight? Since its summer the sun is up much longer.  
You- That would be really nice of you.

You agree to meet later, and he walks you home before you say goodbye.

* * *

It's 6 in the afternoon and time for your date. You've put a nice summer dress on since it's still hot outside. /Sure he called it a dinner, but it's just going to be the two of us, so I guess it won't hurt to call it a date./ You think to yourself with a smile as you finish your outfit, just in time. When you open the door Hiro ends up staring at you.

You- What?  
Hiro- I thought you were beautiful, but I was wrong.

Your heart drops and it feels like you're about to cry. He smiles

Hiro- You're gorgeous.

You blush a hundred shades f red as he takes your hand and leads you to the restaurant. After eating and talking you feel like having a bit of fun, so you go to a bar and have a couple of drinks. You sit there talking, having a great time, when suddenly some guys start to argue. Hiro glances over at them before taking your hand, while whispering.

Hiro- Let's get out of here before it gets really messy.

And just as you walk out the door, a huge fight breaks out. You end up walking in the park holding hands. You're having a great time when you notice the bench where you meet earlier. You smile and pull Hiro with you and sit down on the bench.

You- Hiro. Why did you ask me out earlier?

He looks at you for a moment.

Hiro- You haven't figured that out yet? I really meant what I said about you being beautiful. And after we got to talk over the ice cream, I just couldn't let you go.

He smiles at you and leans closer.

Hiro- Maybe it's the heat or maybe it just happened. But I think I love you.

Surprised you look at him as he closes the distance between you, kissing you passionately.

* * *

You dump down on his bed while making out like crazy. None of you seem to want to let go of the others lips. He almost rips of your dress, and you answer by tearing of his shirt. In a few moment your clothes has been thrown all over the floor. Slowly he slides his hands over your body, feeling your every curve. You're having a wild and passionate tongue fight as he starts to massage your breasts. You let out a light moan in his mouth, telling him you're enjoying his touch. He smiles into the kiss as he slides his second hand down your body, stopping at your hips. Then he slowly slides it towards your female hood. As his soft hand finally touches it you can't stop yourself from gasping. He lets go of your lips and moves over to your neck as he start massaging your female hood.

* * *

The pure sensation of his touch and naked body makes your breath go faster. You slide your fingers true his hair as he sucks on your weak spot. You lightly moan in his ear.

Hiro- Ready for me to go deeper?

He whispers as he slides two of his fingers into you. You moan louder and hold him even tighter. He pushes another finger into you and you bite your lower lip to not gasp in pleasure. As he continues pleasing you with his fingers you feel your about to come.

You- Hiro, I can't hold back anymore.

You moan loudly as you come on his fingers. He smiles at you and lick his fingers. You're panting a bit now, but he's still normal. You smile at him, before pushing him over on his back.

You- My turn Mr. Granger

You say playfully as you start sliding you hands slowly down his bare chest and towards his manhood. He looks a little surprised at you, before he smiles and starts enjoying your touch. As you reach his manhood, you stop and tease him a little, by just lightly brushing your fingers over it. He bites his lower lip and looks you strait in the eyes, almost begging you to do more. You smile and kiss him passionately as you start massaging his manhood. He moans as you feel him grow in your hand.

* * *

Then suddenly he pushes you over on your back. He stands over you looking you deep in the eyes. You return his look with a smile. He returns your smile and leans down kissing you keenly.

Hiro- You ready?

He whispers in your ear as he gets in position. You simply kiss him in response and with another smile he pushes himself into you. You gasp and grab his shoulders tightly, almost burying your nails in his skin. He notice and looks at you a bit worried. You groan before kissing him, telling him to continue. Still a bit worried he starts pushing in and out of you. You moan as the pain is replaced with pure satisfaction. He goes faster and harder as you both pant more and more. You moan louder as you feel you're about to come for the second time tonight. Of course he notice and he trusts hard and deep into you as he too is coming. You scream in pleasure and he releases inside of you and you come as well.

* * *

You're lying in his bed, wrapped in the duvet, looking out the window.

Hiro- What are you looking at?  
You- The stars

You feel his strong arms around your waist as he places a kiss on your cheek.

Hiro- I never thought I could love anyone like thing.

He whispers as you turn around in his arms. You look him in the eyes as you both smile to each other.

You- neither did I

You pull him into a deep passionate kiss, before you both snuggle up in each other's arms and fall asleep.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** Yeh that was my Hiro lemon. Hope you enjoyed reading it. And thanks to hiroslove for requesting it.

**Please review.**


End file.
